


Who Knew

by tommygirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Holiday Fic Exchange, Holidays, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5780692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's baking cookies in Jensen's house and Jensen realizes he's in a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Knew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kashmir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/gifts).



> For kashmir1 who requested Jared and Jensen (established relationship) schmoopy domesticated type porn for spn_holiday  
> Much love to Steph for not only betaing, but tolerating me once again messing up due dates and scaring her. Kash, darling, I hope this meets your request and you enjoy it. Happy Holidays.

The first thing Jensen noticed when he opened the door to his house was a huge ass bow and tinsel running along the stairs. He rolled his eyes and hollered out to the only person who would fuck around with his house like this.

“Jared!”

Jensen tried to keep the annoyed look on his face – he couldn’t encourage this fucking behavior – but the sight of Jared bouncing into the foyer from the kitchen, wearing an apron made that impossible. Jensen chuckled and said, “What the hell have you done to my house? And what in God’s name are you wearing?”

“I considered wearing an apron and nothing else, but I thought it might scare you,” Jared replied, closing the distance between them. He grabbed Jensen by his jacket lapels and crushed their mouths together. He bit down on Jensen’s lower lip and slid his tongue into Jensen’s mouth, causing all thought and feeling aside from more, please, more to disappear from Jensen’s brain.

And just as quickly as the kissing had started, Jared let go of Jensen and stepped back. He looked Jensen over appraisingly and said, “You look good.”

“I know,” Jensen replied with a grin. He wiped his hand across his lips, savoring the taste of Jared on his tongue, and added, “You don’t look so bad yourself. I thought your mama was gonna fatten you up some though.”

Jared rolled his eyes. “Don’t go crazy with the compliments, honey.”

“Honey? I don’t think so.”

“Sweetie?”

“Whatever you say, _pookie_.”

Jared grimaced and said, “Call me that and die, asshole.” Jared reached out and ran his hands over Jensen’s chest and down to his hips. He pulled Jensen against him and kissed him again. This time Jared’s mouth wandered to Jensen’s throat and neck until he found a spot on Jensen’s shoulders that he liked and bit down.

Jensen groaned and said, “For the record, I’m enjoying this welcome back.”

Jared nibbled on Jensen’s throat, his tongue doing something that was making Jensen’s legs go weak, and he whispered, “I missed you, man. Separate holidays are not the answer.”

“It was your idea,” Jensen replied, pushing back on Jared’s chest enough to look him in the eyes. He shook his head and said, “In fact, I thought you weren’t getting back for another couple of days.”

Jared stepped back, but his hands remained on Jensen’s shoulders. He smiled and said, “Like I said. I missed you. I’ve gotten used to your snoring.”

“At least I don’t slobber all over you.”

“And it was weird having no one fight me for the covers,” Jared went on.

“And you have unusually cold feet that actually hurt to touch,” Jensen complained. He glanced around the foyer at all the decorations and said, “I hate to break it to you, buddy, but the holidays are over.”

“They aren’t officially over for another couple of days. That’s plenty of time to celebrate the holidays together.”

“But…”

“What Mr. Grinch?”

“I’m not a grinch. I had a great time in Aspen with the boys. It was the perfect Christmas, no bad touches from aunts I don’t remember and no watching my cousins get drunk on eggnog. Wonderful times,” Jensen replied. Off the look on Jared’s face, he added, “And hot chicks out the wazoo.”

Jared frowned, his eyes narrowing and his brow furrowing. He shook his head and said, “You’re a bastard, ya know?”

Jensen grinned. “Yeah.”

“And I know you didn’t touch any of those girls.”

“Not even on New Years Eve. It was sad. I was the only one on this vacation that didn’t get laid. And it’s your fault,” Jensen said with fake sorrow.

Jared smiled. “Yeah, you missed me too.” Jared kneaded his hands into Jensen’s shoulders and said, “I knew you were getting back today so I decided to cut my trip short to spend some time with you.”

Jensen tugged on Jared’s apron and said, “Missing me doesn’t explain the outfit though.”

“I was baking cookies.”

“Come again?”

“Baking. My mom’s special sugar cookie recipe.”

”There are easier ways to ask me to move in. No need to burn down my house,” Jensen replied.

Jared punched him lightly on the arm and then practically yanked him toward the kitchen. He said, “I know how to bake. My mother would not allow me to move out on my own until I could care for myself.”

Jensen glanced around his kitchen. Nothing seemed to be on fire and everything appeared to still be in working order. Jensen noticed a batch of cookies cooling on a plate and he picked one up, eyeing it over cautiously before biting into it. He thought about clutching his throat, but the expectant look on Jared’s face stopped him.

“So?”

Jensen shoved the rest of the cookie into his mouth, brushing the crumbs off his jacket, and said, “Not too shabby, J.”

“I told you.”

“And so far, I’m still standing.”

“Asshole,” Jared replied, tossing a dish towel at him, before turning his attention back to the cookie sheets in front of him.

Jensen sat down on one of the stools by his counter and asked, “Exactly when did this happen to us?”

“What?”

“You decorated my house and are currently baking cookies,” Jensen replied. When Jared didn’t seem to understand – typical – Jensen rolled his eyes and spoke slowly, “You are using my kitchen. To cook. You know where to find things like vanilla extract… when the fuck did I buy vanilla extract?”

“Your sister bought it a couple of months ago.”

“Oh right,” Jensen replied. He shook his head and pointed at Jared. “And see, you know what groceries my sister bought. It’s weird.”

Jared stopped what he was doing and rested both his hands on the countertop. He looked at Jensen with a neutral expression, his gaze studying Jensen for a few seconds before he said, “I was wondering when you would do this.”

“Do what?”

“Have your freak out. It’s why I thought we should spend the holidays with our own families…didn’t want you to go crazy on Christmas.”

“I’m not freaking out,” Jensen countered. He took a deep breath and said, “It’s just fucking weird.”

“Because you’ve never made it to this part of a relationship before.”

“Oh Christ,” Jensen muttered. He hated when Jared went all Doctor Phil on him. Just because Jared was a serial monogamist didn’t mean that Jensen was a complete idiot when it came to relationships. He had plenty of relationships in his time; he simply got distracted by pretty things long before events such as decorating each other’s houses could occur.

The weird thing was he never found himself distracted with Jared. In fact, he wanted to spend even more time with the guy than was probably healthy for either of them.

He was fucking broken. Chris and Mike had warned him that Jared was going to fuck up his way of life, had spent their entire trip mocking him about his other half…but the thing was, it didn’t really bother him. He kinda liked it.

And that was a mess waiting to happen. First, he broke his own rule of not fucking around with a costar because Jared was too much to resist. Then he allowed himself to get way too attached to someone when they both lived in a world where it would always be difficult to be together. And now, over a year later, Jared was fucking baking in his kitchen and not only was Jensen okay with it, but it made him happy. He couldn't even imagine what would happen next.

Jensen rested his head on the countertop and mumbled, “Okay, maybe a little freaked out.”

Jensen heard Jared’s feet pad across the floor and felt Jared’s hand on his back, rubbing soothing circles. Jensen groaned and said, “We’re…this is…”

“It’s okay. I can stop baking if it’s too much.”

Jensen shook his head and lifted his head. He reached out and grabbed onto Jared’s wrist. He ran his thumb over the top of Jared’s hand and said, “See, that’s the thing. It’s not that it’s too much, but that I don’t think it’s too much.”

“Huh?”

“I’ve never…this is…you’re fucking baking in my house, Jared,” Jensen stated as though that said it all.

Jared grinned and said, “You totally love me.”

“Yeah. You know that.”

“But it’s like you didn’t really know it until now.”

“Oh Jesus, you need to stop watching Montel.”

Jared turned Jensen around on the stool until he was facing him and then he stepped in between Jensen’s legs. He ran his hands up Jensen’s arms and shoulders, cupping Jensen’s face between his hands. He kissed him quickly and said, “You want sick? I kept calling your cellphone, even when I knew you had it off, just to hear your voice.”

“Yeah, I saw that I had about fifty missed calls from you, stalker.”

“By the end of the second week, I just knew that I had to get back here,” Jared stated. His fingers went to work on unzipping Jensen’s jacket and pulling it off him. Jared groaned at the layers in front of him, “You’re wearing too many clothes.”

“And you’re baking. You’re not burning down my house because you’re horny,” Jensen replied, managing to keep his voice even, though he could feel himself getting harder by the second as Jared pressed against him.

Jared nuzzled his face into Jensen’s neck, biting down on the sensitive skin there. His hands moved down Jensen’s chest and he quickly managed to unzip Jensen’s pants and free his cock, stroking his fingers over it in an almost evilly slow rhythm.

Jensen instinctively bucked up and pulled Jared’s mouth to his for another kiss. He bit down on Jared’s lip as Jared started stroking Jensen’s cock faster. He groaned and said, “I’m glad you’re here.”

Jensen’s hands wrapped around Jared’s waist, pulling him as close as he could and running his fingers over Jared’s back in time with Jared’s strokes until he couldn’t do anything but fist his hands in Jared’s shirt as he came.

Jared licked the come off his hand and then kissed Jensen, tasting himself and cookies, a strange but erotic mix that almost made Jensen push Jared down on the counter. Instead, he managed to motion to the sink and said, “You better wash your hands before you make any more cookies.”

Jared laughed and kissed him again. He rested his forehead against Jensen’s and said, “As soon as I finish this up, we’ll head upstairs.”

Jensen nodded and said, “Then I’ll help.”

“You?”

“I am capable of helping.”

“Not scared it’s too domesticated for you?” Jared asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jensen shrugged. “Well, the sooner we’re done here, the sooner I can fuck you until you can’t walk.” He slid off his stool, stepped around Jared, and washed his hands. He heard Jared take a loud gulp before following him and said, “I’m totally cool with it, J.”

_{Fin}_


End file.
